


A Suitable Replacement

by Gerec



Series: The Dirty Bad [13]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Sex, Claiming, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Period-Typical Sexism, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Kurt Marko takes his stepson's virginity, as soon as the boy comes of age. Circumstances - and Kurt's own plans - lead Charles to take his mother's place.
Relationships: Kurt Marko/Charles Xavier
Series: The Dirty Bad [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/839166
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: X-Men Kink Meme 2020





	A Suitable Replacement

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XMen_Kink_Meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kurt Marko decides to claim his stepson Charles as his omega. He just needs to keep it a secret from his wife. 
> 
> Bonus: Kurt fucks Charles with Sharon very close by, risking discovery. 
> 
> Bonus 2: Charles gets pregnant and his mother is Not Pleased. Kurt, on the other hand, is delighted. 
> 
> (It can be non-con or Kurt seduces Charles)

On the morning of his sixteenth birthday, Kurt led him outside after breakfast and presented him with his very own mare; a beautiful, dark chestnut English Thoroughbred, worth more than all the other horses stabled at Graymalkin.

“A gift to celebrate this important milestone,” his stepfather said, brushing his cheek with his fingertips, his rapt gaze sending an involuntary shiver down Charles’ spine. “And a token of my regard for you, my beautiful, brilliant boy.”

He grinned in response, unused as he was to words of praise, and delighted with the fine and thoughtful gift received on his special day. “Thank you, Sir,” Charles said, “I’ll take good care of him.”

“Good, good,” Kurt replied with an indulgent smile. Closing the short distance between them, his stepfather pressed Charles against the wooden stall, surprising him, and grasped him firmly between his neck and shoulder. His broad, calloused hand slipped deftly underneath his collar and pulled it wide, rubbing gently but greedily at his pristine bonding mark. It made him flush, to be touched _there_ by his stepfather, in a spot meant only for the alpha who would eventually claim him.

“You are very welcome, my boy, very welcome indeed. Though…I should like a proper show of thanks from you, now that you’re officially old enough to indulge me.”

“What—” Charles swallowed as Kurt leaned ever closer, until suddenly, he could feel the man’s warm breath upon his lips. “What would you have me do, Sir?”

Kurt smiled, and cupped his cheek. “Close your eyes, Charles.”

A simple enough request to follow, even as his palms began to sweat and he could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest. “Alright.”

“Very good,” Kurt murmured, and then swept Charles into his arms and kissed him, swallowing the startled yelp from his lips. His stepfather mapped his mouth thoroughly, and coaxed him slowly with patience and skill, until Charles found himself relax and then respond eagerly to every new and thrilling sensation.

When the kiss finally ended and a smiling Kurt pulled away, Charles found himself panting and his knees weak, his skin flushed red hot from both desire and shame. He did not know what was happening, that strange tugging low in his gut; or why he was leaking into his underclothes, his hole throbbing and aching for touch.

He pushed past his stepfather and ran from the stables, unsure what to think of Kurt’s unexpected actions and his body’s enthusiastic response.

* * *

He felt his mother’s eyes on him throughout dinner, seeming to assess him with keen interest as he ate. Cautiously, he hoped she would tolerate him better now, since he was no longer a child, and perhaps even help him adjust to his new status as a marriageable omega. Instead, she merely patted his hand and made a curt acknowledgement of his birthday, before retiring to her bedroom for the rest of the evening.

Charles spent an hour in the library alone, before he too went upstairs to his bed.

* * *

That night he woke to a heavy weight pinning him in place, his nightshirt bunched up under his armpits and his smalls tangled at his feet. It was Kurt, who simply smiled down at a bewildered Charles, and swallowed his questions with a dizzying kiss. He did not know what was happening, or why his stepfather was in his bed, that is until he felt his thighs being spread and a finger nudging along the rim of muscle between his arse cheeks.

“No, Sir, please—”

A hand clamped down hard over his mouth, stifling his shocked gasp as the finger breached the tightness and slid in. It stung, and he tried again to object, attempting to push against Kurt’s bulk by arching up with his body. But that only made the intrusion more noticeably intense, making Charles writhe and groan pitifully at the discomfiting sensation.

“Hush now. Do you want the servants to come running and see you like this? Your mother?” 

He shook his head, the idea beyond mortifying, knowing the blame would be placed squarely on his shoulders. It was accepted that alphas were weak and susceptible to the allure of omegas, and that it was up to omegas to guard their chastity with the utmost care. At best, his mother might send him to live with relatives until he was married; at worst, he would be disowned for seducing his own stepfather into an adulterous affair.

Tenderly, Kurt kissed his forehead and each of his cheeks, long finger twisting and probing ever deeper to loosen him for mounting. “Won’t you be good for me, my boy? This will stay a secret between us, I promise, if you stop fighting me.”

The hold over his mouth slackened so he could answer, though Kurt merely spread his fingers a little instead of moving his hand. Afraid of what might happen if he gave in - and even more if he didn’t - Charles finally closed his eyes tightly and nodded his head. “Yes.”

“Good. Very good,” Kurt said, hand moving to card through his hair, a calloused thumb brushing his cheek. He kissed Charles again, delving slowly with his tongue, distracting him until his body stopped tensing at his touch. Then Kurt curled the finger wedged inside Charles that was stretching him wide, and rubbed until something made his breath catch and his blood surge like lightning.

The slick came quickly then, coating his walls, until he could feel it leaking from his lax opening in a slow, steady trickle.

He shivered when a second finger pushed in, joining the first, his heart pounding almost in rhythm now to his stepfather’s thrusting. The ache was still there, though it receded much faster, and he found his hips moving involuntarily against the incessant drag. And it felt right and yet wrong somehow, as his cock throbbed and swelled, his skin tight and itching for something he couldn’t name. It was good, and terrible, and overwhelmed all of his senses, filling him with questions only his stepfather could answer.

“You must relax, Charles,” Kurt murmured softly against his lips, wedging his bulk fully now between his spread thighs. Something thick and hard nudged at his suddenly empty hole, as Kurt removed his fingers and pinned his right knee against his chest. “It’s alright. Just take a deep breath.”

He had heard whispers among the servants, of first times and taking a knot, salacious tales that were filled with promised pleasure for the omega being claimed. And yet Charles felt only pain when Kurt pushed in and breached the tight muscle, driving his entire length inside of him with one relentless stroke.

A hand clamped over Charles’ mouth again as he twisted his head and screamed.

He lost awareness for long moments, the pain excruciating and new, his entire body clenched tight around the cock impaling and splitting him open. Dimly, he heard Kurt’s voice above him attempting to sooth, coaxing him to relax as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. Charles could only lay there in shock, head swimming once he remembered to breath, and wondered how anyone could describe this as _pleasure_ , when the sharp agony of being impaled made his insides quiver and quake.

But then Kurt started touching him, expert pulls at his flagging erection, until desire surged and the pain receded into a distant and dull ache.

“Yes, good,” his stepfather praised, lavishing kisses and biting bruises into Charles’ heated flesh. “It’s already better, isn’t it, dearest? Your body only has to get used to it, and then you’ll be begging me for more.”

He didn’t know if it was true; that he could ever beg to be taken and used, by an alpha – _his stepfather_ – outside of marriage and for purposes beyond procreation. Yet he couldn’t deny that it felt…right, and _good_ once the pain began to dissipate, leaving only the urge to chase a high that remained tantalizingly out of reach.

No sooner had Charles calmed than Kurt started to move, pumping his hips and working his cock in a steady, staccato beat. It _rubbed_ and _stretched_ and left nothing untouched, making Charles writhe and moan and curl his fists and his toes. It drove him mad, the thick shaft burrowing into his virgin hole, the sensation of _fullness_ almost too much to bear.

Idly, he wondered if there was a danger of being split wholly in two, as Kurt pounded him ruthlessly, incessantly into the bed. 

He wondered why he wasn’t fighting harder, to try and get away; why he simply lay there and let his stepfather use him for pleasure, when his first time ought to be saved for his wedding night--

Kurt grabbed his chin and looked deep into his eyes, and Charles thought he could make out his own frightened reflection ensnared within the alpha’s gaze. “You’re perfect, sweetheart, just as I expected. Now I’m going to knot you and you’re going to take it; aren’t you, my beautiful boy?”

“No, please.” Charles tried once more to push his stepfather away, though Kurt only thrust harder, and _deeper_ , and snarled a warning against his cheek. “You can’t. No one will have me, if they find out that we…that I’ve been…”

He did not truly know what would happen to him, if someone found out about their tryst; only that no alpha of standing would ever consider marrying an omega that had been so shamefully despoiled. It was likely that he would live out his life at Graymalkin, unloved and unwed, forever outcast from the social circles that his family attended.

His stepfather chuckled, and kissed him roughly until his grip loosened on Kurt’s shoulders. “You will _always_ be wanted, my dear boy. Always. There’s nothing for you to worry about, I promise.”

Not waiting for a response, Kurt continued his urgent thrusting, pace increasingly feverish as he rocked his hips without pause. Charles could do naught but cling desperately as he was pushed and probed and utterly consumed; as he gushed slick around the length buried in his body. 

He almost choked, the intensity of it catching him wholly by surprise, when something hard and impossibly thick caught against his rim. It was Kurt’s knot, swelling and locking them together as one, stretching his insides well beyond the substantial width of his prick. Sensations raw and unfamiliar knocked the breath from his lungs, his body going rigid from the pleasure that crested and drowned him in its waves.

And Kurt was coming too, groaning and gasping his name, pumping him with his seed until he was full to bursting.

He fell asleep that night in his stepfather’s arms, the alpha’s knot still lodged tightly in its place.

* * *

The next night, Kurt returned to his room, and settled Charles on his hands and knees on top of his bed. He was mounted again, and made to take his stepfather’s knot, and filled again with the man’s seed as he was taken and used for his pleasure. It was easier the second night than it was on the first, and Charles found that his release came faster and more intensely as he acclimated to Kurt’s touch.

By the third night, Charles was biting the pillow to muffle his groans, the pain dissipating completely to leave nothing but mind-numbing bliss.

Shame warred with guilt as Kurt made nightly trips to his bed, and Charles found his resistance dwindling with each subsequent visit. It was wrong, what they were doing behind his mother’s back, though Charles told himself that he could not be at fault for what his stepfather demanded. And yet a part of him knew that he was enjoying it, the burning desire Kurt had for him and his fierce and unrelenting attention, making Charles feel more _seen_ and _loved_ than he’d ever felt in his life.

He found, slowly, as the days and then weeks wore on that he did not mind all the lessons Kurt taught him while they coupled; of how to use his mouth and his hands to please an alpha, and to describe the ways in which he wanted to be pleasured in turn.

Charles studiously avoided his mother, except for the evening meals they still took together with Kurt, and did not crave her attention quite so much now as he did before.

* * *

He did not know if things would have proceeded differently, if Kurt had chosen not to bring Charles along to visit the Summers family in London. It was an opportunity that he pounced on when offered, for Charles was desperate to leave the confines of Graymalkin and see the world beyond its four walls. He did not even mind that Kurt had him on his knees in the carriage, servicing him with his mouth as the driver wend his way through the busy streets; he licked and sucked greedily and swallowed Kurt’s seed, taking care not to spill on their clothing or the plush fabric covering the seats.

He had _not_ expected to meet Christopher Summers’ two alpha sons, nor for the elder of the two to have such a reaction to his presence. Charles spent much of the afternoon in Alexander’s company, fielding the alpha’s attempts at stilted conversation and his efforts to impress him. So eager was he to win some measure of Charles’ approval, that even his father made mention of it later at the dinner table. And while Christopher jested that their children might make a handsome match, his stepfather pursed his lips and offered a thin smile, and then begged off Summers’ offer to stay for a brandy and cigars after the meal.

And his stepfather could barely keep his expression neutral when young Alexander pressed a kiss to Charles’ hand, his touch lingering for long moments until an enraged Kurt forcibly bundled them into the carriage for their trip home.

He did not _truly_ understand, the truth of his stepfather’s plans for him until their return to Graymalkin that night, when he could not bear to wait even a few hours to ravage Charles in his bed. No, Kurt dragged him into the study and bent him over the desk, and tore his trousers off with a low growl. He pushed into Charles without preparation or warning, and took him with little thought to the noise that they made. And when he came, Kurt bit down hard on his bonding mark, piercing the flesh, and claimed Charles for his own with no regard for his future.

His mother was there, standing just outside the study door, when Charles was finally permitted to make his way upstairs. She did not say a word, and merely looked him up and down, cataloguing his disheveled appearance with a disapproving frown. Charles could not look her in the eye, so mortified and ashamed to be caught, and did his best to limp past her quickly with Kurt’s seed trailing down his thighs.

* * *

When the doctor announced his pregnancy a mere three weeks later, Kurt was beside himself with joy, and spent the entire evening stroking Charles’ belly. He stopped hiding their relationship from the servants, and moved Charles into his rooms, treating him as he would if they were properly married. It was scandalous, and entirely against his own wishes, though Kurt made it clear that he would not be swayed by either threats or tears.

He did not find out until after his mother’s departure from Graymalkin, that Kurt had their marriage annulled, so that he could properly marry the omega carrying his baby. And she left without ever saying a word to him – good or bad – or seeing Charles a final time to say goodbye.

Instead, she left him a letter that simply read:

_Dearest Charles,_

_I’m sorry._


End file.
